


【利艾】七重纱

by SouniaHex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouniaHex/pseuds/SouniaHex
Summary: 《荒原》番外
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	【利艾】七重纱

艾伦升上大三后，渐渐地在戏剧的圈子里变得小有名气起来，时不时地会有导演来邀请他出演自己的新剧。不过作为大学都还没毕业的年轻演员，搭配的也多半是空有才华，银行账户里却鲜有几个数字的新人导演，艾伦演的这些剧有时候能拿到微薄的演出费，有时候就完全算作是追求梦想途中的铺路砖了。但艾伦绝大多数时候并不在意酬金的数额，只要有他中意的剧本和角色，即使要花他自己的钱来支付一部分租赁剧场的费用或是别的舞台成本他也会接。对他来说，把一部优秀的作品呈现在观众面前才是最重要的。  
不过从严格意义上来说，这些名义上不付酬劳的演出也不是真的就完全没有任何收入。观众入场确实是免费的，但通常在演出结束后，演员们会拿着帽子等在出口，让观众根据自己看完以后的感受，往各自欣赏的演员帽子里投钱。到了这种时候，不管平时看似有多淡泊名利的人也会不由得在心里暗暗地较起劲来，开始在意同演的其他人里面谁拿得比自己多，同样的一场戏上一次演出和这一次之间的差距等等，艾伦当然也不例外。  
尤其是在利威尔来看他的戏的时候。

二月寒冬的一个晚上，利威尔走出热闹的剧场回到车里，点起了烟等着接上还在后台换衣服的艾伦一起回家。今天的上座率挺高，观众的反应也很好，几个主要演员表现都不错，艾伦托着帽子站在门口收小费的时候脸上得意的神色藏都藏不住。利威尔按下车窗，深深地吸了一口烟，想起艾伦在舞台上声色流彩的样子，不管已经看过多少次，总能带给他新的感动和新的惊艳。烟草，酒精，哪怕是性爱所带来的沉沦，都不足以与艾伦的存在相提并论。  
不，也许性是例外，利威尔默默地想着。沉醉于与艾伦热烈交融的性爱，和浸染于艾伦所带来的酣畅淋漓的表演，哪一样更令人难以舍弃，他一时间竟无法抉择。相拥于彼此的肉体，耽溺于对方的灵魂，在他不知不觉的时候，竟已如此深陷于这样互相缠连而织结的迷局中了。  
“抱歉！”他的思绪被他思绪中的人给打断了，对方好像是急急忙忙跑过来的，坐进车里时还在喘着气，身上散发出与这寒冬夜晚颇不相称的热意与鲜活，“出了太多汗，洗了个澡才过来。”艾伦有点不好意思地冲着他笑了笑，“我们回家吧。”  
利威尔点点头，掐灭了兀自在指尖徐徐燃烧的香烟，转动钥匙发起车子。  
“对了，”艾伦的声音在他们逐渐驶离繁华市中心的道路上显得格外响亮，他从口袋里摸出一张钞票，猛地伸手举到利威尔眼前，“你为什么只给了我十镑？！”他把那张纸币用力挥得哗哗作响，一副义愤填膺的语气，“十镑！难道我的表演就只值十镑吗！”  
“我给你太多，人家就要以为我是为你的屁股而不是为你的演技掏钱的了。”利威尔面不改色地边打着方向盘边说道。  
“可是让那家伙这次拿的总数居然比我还多出五镑！”艾伦越说越气，愤愤不平的表情都快从脸上跳出来了，“本来要是你给我二十镑，我就不用看他那张耀武扬威的马脸了！”  
利威尔分出神看了一眼艾伦，只见对方脸颊上飘着一小片红，鼓起了嘴，半干的头发乱糟糟地垂在肩上，看起来好像真的很生气的样子。利威尔在内心为艾伦这种争强好胜的性格感到半是欣慰半是头疼，同时脑子里思考着回去以后该想个什么法子补偿一下对方。  
艾伦回家以后匆匆地换了鞋就跑到厨房，从冰箱里拿出矿泉水咕咚咕咚地灌了好几大口，这才感到在舞台上连续消耗了两个小时的身体开始重新活过来了。等到他喝完水回到客厅，利威尔已经挂好了大衣，把暖气开上，只穿着衬衫站在沙发旁。艾伦正想开口说点什么，对方却突然转身朝他丢过来一样黑色的什么东西。  
艾伦条件反射般地伸出手接住，低头一看，是利威尔的钱包。  
“这里面的都给你，”利威尔的脸上看不出什么特别的表情，不紧不慢地说，“你要给我表演什么？”  
艾伦捧着手中颇有点厚度的钱包，低下头，狡黠而隐蔽地勾起嘴角笑了一下。长发遮住了他的半张脸，使得这个笑容看起来颇有几分诡秘的味道。他弯腰把钱包轻轻地放在茶几上，然后慢慢地重新挺直身体，从容地伸展了一下脚踝与小腿，偏头垂眸，步履曲折地朝利威尔走了过来。  
“我要演……”他口中呼出的热气喷在利威尔耳畔，又痒又烫，令人酥麻又令人焦灼，“……利威尔先生的婊子。”  
利威尔闻言眯起狭长双眼，嘴里发出仿若喟叹般“噢”的一声。  
“Laisse-moi toucher ton corps（让我触碰你的身体）……”艾伦继续说道，嗓音中挟带着刻意的沙哑和细喘，吐息间尽是撩拨，像塞壬诱惑水手的歌声，又像是灵巧手指与曼妙琴弦之间的私密絮语，“Laisse-moi toucher tes cheveux（让我抚摸你的头发）…… Laisse-moi baiser ta bouche（让我亲吻你的嘴唇）……”  
“我可不记得有教过你这么下流的法语。”利威尔不动声色地说，仿佛对艾伦的露骨挑逗视若无睹一般。  
“这是我的台词啊，”艾伦略微退开一些，让自己纤长的发尾从利威尔的脖颈间轻柔徐缓地扫过，“我是莎乐美，你是施洗者约翰，Je baiserai ta bouche（我要吻你的嘴唇）……”  
利威尔盯着他盛染着恣肆欲情的灰色眼珠，忽然感到一阵突如其来的心惊和本能对危险的直觉躲避。  
莎乐美向希律王献跳七重纱之舞，作为回报，得到了装在银盘子里的圣约翰的头颅。  
可是倘若艾伦真的想要他的命，除了心甘情愿地交予以外，他竟难道还有别的选择吗？  
“Oui，dansez pour moi，Salomé（对，为我跳舞吧，莎乐美），”利威尔宛如被海妖勾走魂魄般恍惚地说，好像酒后迷醉，又好像在做幻觉的梦，“et je vous donnerai tout ce que vous me demanderez，fût-ce la moitié de mon royaume（然后你要什么我都给你，哪怕是我一半的国土）.”  
这句希律王的台词却让艾伦停了下来。  
他以为自己才是执着迷恋于对方到想要取其头颅来亲吻地步的疯痴之人，利威尔却打算明知后果也甘愿要向他臣服吗？  
看来这支舞是不能不跳了，艾伦半是沉堕半是迷乱地想，同时又为这其中明示暗藏的情色意味感到抑制不住的隐隐兴奋与渴望。  
莎乐美跳的七重纱之舞起源于巴比伦神话中女神伊什塔尔下地府的故事，据说她每过一道阴间的门就被迫脱去身上一件服饰，直至最后全身赤裸地站在死亡的掌控者面前。  
他固然没有机会事先穿上这样七层若隐若现，在遮蔽身体的同时又能显露出美妙曲线的薄纱，可是他为利威尔准备了别的小惊喜，对此，那个素来沉着镇定的男人又会如何反应呢？  
他尽力不让期待的神情太过于展现在外表上，只是缓缓地从利威尔面前退后了几步，留出一段用于动作的距离，接着装作随意的样子抬了抬腿，甩掉了双脚上的拖鞋。  
“Un（一）。”他挑衅一般斜睨着抬眼看向利威尔，口中缓慢却掷地有声地吐出这个单词。  
利威尔迅速地反应了过来他要干什么，脸上浮现出一丝玩味的笑意。他没有回答艾伦的话，只是不慌不忙地挪动了一下自己的位置，随即舒舒服服地向后一靠坐到了沙发上，还好整以暇地跷起一条腿，像是坐在剧院的观众席上一样从容不迫，神色自如地观赏起艾伦的表演来。  
艾伦被对方这般不以为意的姿态激得生出了强烈的斗志，他深吸一口气，接着富有技巧地舒展复又放松双肩，让身上那件进门以后还未来得及脱下的厚重外套借助重力自然地滑落到地上。  
“Deux（二）。”他说，感到裸露出来的双臂在暖气的蒸腾下逐渐地升起了些燥热。  
艾伦里面只穿了件简单的贴身白T恤，此刻已经能隐隐约约地勾勒出底下那具年轻而美好的躯体的轮廓。衣料覆盖下的双肩呈现出凌厉而富有力量感的骨架，手臂肌肉线条优美流畅，在暖黄的灯光下仿佛铺了一层薄薄的绒毛，如同刚刚成熟正待人采撷的蜜桃。在他伸展手臂的间隙，腰部的衣角被带得微微掀起，露出细细一截精瘦而柔韧的腰肢和腹肌凹陷处引人遐想的浅浅沟壑。  
然而利威尔还是那副无动于衷的模样，这不免让艾伦感到有些微的气馁，并决定在下一幕开始之前加上点新花样。  
他向利威尔端坐着的沙发走近，只穿着袜子的脚底一步一步踩在由暖气熏得缓慢升温的地板上，直觉脚尖在绵密布料的包覆下似乎在急切地反复绷紧又舒张。他走到能与利威尔的瞳孔互相对视的距离，对方抬起头，以品鉴般的眼神观摩着他。艾伦却没有回应他的目光，而是将视线徐徐下移，引到自己的下半身，在利威尔密切的注视下抬起一条腿，缓缓向前伸去，脚背弓起一个诱人的弧度，然后直接踩到了利威尔的裤裆上。  
他清晰地听到利威尔的喉咙里猛地抽了一口气。  
艾伦露出一个得逞的坏笑，故意地动了动脚趾，悄悄夹紧又松开，在对方的裤子上捻出几道凌乱的褶皱。他又瞄了利威尔一眼，只见对方正欲伸手去抓他那只蠢蠢欲动还想要继续作乱的脚。眼看着指尖就要触到了，艾伦却像是存心和他作对一般又忽地把脚收了回去，弯腰从沙发跟前往后退，边走边抬起小腿，从脚踝处轻巧地把两只白袜依次勾下，随手扔在一边。  
“Trois（三）。”他翘起一边嘴角偷笑，像个恶作剧成功的小孩子。  
利威尔被他耍弄了一番倒也不恼，只是慢条斯理地抱起双臂，放松地向后靠在沙发靠背上，一脸“看看你还能玩出些什么来”的表情。  
你等着瞧吧，艾伦在心里回敬他，到时候看谁先把持不住败下阵来。  
眼下他衣服裤子都还齐整，唯独一双脚没了袜子的遮掩裸露在外，便显出一股异常的色情蕴意来。圆润饱满的脚趾和白洁光滑的脚背与深色的木地板形成强烈的反差，精致漂亮得惹人怜爱。利威尔一想到那双脚刚刚隔着足足三层布料在自己的下体处仅仅是浅尝辄止地抚摩揉弄过，而现在却全无遮拦地与那冷冰冰的坚硬地面亲密接触，呼吸就不免变得粗重起来，连带着全身的体肤肌骨也急躁，叫嚣着只想要尽快享用到面前那具令人血脉偾张的肉体。  
但是还不行，这是他和艾伦之间的角逐较量，在这支舞跳完之前，谁输谁赢必须分出个胜负。  
艾伦接下来的动作足够直白，利索地伸出手解开了裤头，拉下拉链。他左手扣在裤沿上，右手抓住屁股上的布料向后扯了一把，一下就把裤腰拉到了胯骨以下，露出底下已然隐隐地撑起了些形状的黑色内裤来。  
然而接下来的部分就没有那么容易了。艾伦今天穿的是条颇为紧身的牛仔裤，弹性极佳，包裹得他紧实的大腿和屁股格外凹凸有致，却也给此刻将其脱掉的举动增添了额外的困难。可是艾伦偏要把这一过程搞得更为复杂，只见他没有从外缘将裤腿剥下，而是把一只手伸到了双腿内侧的缝隙中，紧紧贴合挤压在大腿肌肤与布料之间，一边来回地转动手腕一边艰难地把裤子往下拽。从利威尔的角度看过去，牛仔裤收紧的面料上浮现出的手指游走蠕动的起伏纹路鲜明可见，仿佛真有一只属于不认识的人的陌生手掌在艾伦的腿间肆意把玩亵弄一般。见此情景，利威尔的瞳孔骤然紧缩，自己都没意识到地狠狠咬了咬牙。  
“Quatre（四）。”艾伦喘着气说，终于把整条裤子给脱了下来，双颊因俯身和用力而憋得更红，连散落在额头上的发丝都微微地汗湿了，看起来仿佛刚刚从蛹中奋力挣脱出来的蝴蝶一般。  
他赤裸的双腿在灯光照射下投出笔直而修长的阴影，一路延伸到利威尔的脚边。而当利威尔的视线摸索着那道影子辗转重回到艾伦身上时，恍惚中竟觉得此时此刻站在他面前的不是一个活生生的，触摸得到的人，而是一具勾人魂魄的鬼魅或妖物。  
鬼魅的双手交叉，抓住T恤下摆，似乎已经迫不及待般一口气将衣服拉高了半截，却又在中途停住，堪堪挂在颤巍巍挺立的粉嫩乳尖上方。利威尔注视着艾伦维持着这个姿势作了个深呼吸，从胸膛到腹部的皮肉有力地拉伸又放松，短暂地凸显出两侧肋骨排列的形状。如此明显的男性特有的肌理反倒使点缀其中的那两颗娇小乳头显得尤为柔弱可怜，仿佛亟需有谁来狠狠疼爱一番，让它们也染上富有侵略性的情欲色泽才好。  
利威尔正这么想着，却看到艾伦把衣服拉过了头顶之后紧接着没有停顿地就开始脱内裤，没有说话，也不再有什么花哨的动作，只是简单而利落地用手指卡着边缘一路拉下了脚踝，然后看也不看地就扔到了地板上之前丢下的一堆衣物之间。  
“Cinq（五），”他的语气也一下子变得平平淡淡，好像对于继续这样故作姿态地引诱对方已经感到厌倦了一般，“et six（还有六）。”  
利威尔盯着他看，倒数还剩下一项，但艾伦的身上目光所及之处已经全然赤裸，没有剩下的东西可脱了。他会怎么做呢？利威尔在内心暗暗地期待着。那具他无比熟悉的身体就这样坦率而自然地站在他面前，仿佛天经地义，生来便为他所有，要索取要舍弃都任凭他定夺。  
艾伦银灰色的眼睛在灯下反射出些许金色的光，沉沉地望向利威尔。他的阴茎已经半勃，喉结上下滚动，乳头在空气中微微地颤抖，露骨的情欲昭然若揭。利威尔不自觉地屏住呼吸，目不转睛地等待着，直到艾伦朝他勾了勾手指，示意他过去。  
是要就此认输，打算直接开始了吗，利威尔一边想一边从沙发上站起身，循着艾伦所在的方向走过去。  
他在艾伦面前站定，正意欲以一个吻开启这场被拖延了太久的性爱时，对方却突然抓住了他的一只手。利威尔略略吃了一惊，但还是任由艾伦牵着他的手绕到了自己的后腰，又下滑到臀瓣上，状似不经意地让利威尔的指尖在他的臀缝间轻轻触到了某个突兀的小东西。  
那玩意摸起来像是一个圆圆的，细细的环状物，手感光滑有弹性，质地不是太软也不是太硬，延伸到不知名深处的另一端似乎还连着什么……  
利威尔顿时明白艾伦为他准备的最后一件“衣服”是什么了。  
他在自己的屁股里放了一个他妈的肛塞。  
利威尔感到全身上下的血流腾的一下猛地轰鸣鼓沸了起来，好像有人在他脑子里点了一把火，正以燎原之势熊熊炽燃着，把他的意识都焚烧到快要尽数化为烟尘。他控制不住自己咬牙切齿地去想艾伦是什么时候把那件淫荡的情趣用品偷偷买来和戴上的，刚刚的整整两个小时他是不是全程都屁股里塞着东西在一百多号人面前表演，在他蹲下，站起，弯腰，挺身的过程中那个小玩意是不是一直在他柔软湿润的肠壁里摩擦碰撞……  
利威尔灼热炙烫的眼神近似疯狂地转到了艾伦的脸上，后者仿佛直到此时此刻才开始为自己的放荡行径感到羞耻一般别过了头，耳根烫热，面颊涨得通红，牙齿轻轻咬着一边的嘴唇，却在身后看不见的地方悄悄地拉了拉利威尔的手指，勾进了那个小巧的圆环里，似乎是在暗示要他亲手把那个小玩具取出来。  
这种急着送死的性格还真是从上辈子开始就没有变过，利威尔在心里暗暗地骂了一句。  
他再次抬起头去寻找艾伦的视线，见对方还是低着眼睛不肯看他，不由得也起了些恶劣的心思，手指勾住那个硅胶制成的圆环，粗暴地就开始往外扯。  
艾伦登时短促地尖叫了一声，大腿绷直，穴口反射性地抽缩，好像在努力反抗着想要阻拦这样暴力抽出的动作。他的一只手在利威尔的肩膀上抓紧了，额头也失力般垂了下来与利威尔的靠在一起，在极近的距离里急促呼吸着想要缓解刚刚受到的刺激。  
利威尔立马就心疼起来，手上放轻了力道，不敢再向外拉，只能先小心翼翼地揉捏按摩起艾伦臀上厚实的软肉，又流连到紧绷的腰窝和脊背，轻抚着让对方放松。等到感觉穴口咬紧的褶皱在逐渐地松开和软化下来以后，利威尔才像是好不容易松了一口气般地收回手，把注意力重新转回到先前被打断的事情上，转着手腕继续慢慢地动作起来。  
艾伦靠在他肩膀上小声地呼着气，不时发出几声含糊的“嗯嗯”低吟，同时还在不安分地扭动着身体。他下面那张小嘴仿佛不情不愿般地勉力张开，穴口挤得圆圆的，边缘漏出几丝粘腻的液体，一边为被强行撑开的饱胀感而愉悦地颤抖一边好像还在恋恋不舍地挽留般收缩着吐出它那不知廉耻的主人为取悦另一个男人而塞进去的小玩意。  
利威尔紧张得几乎冒冷汗，生怕一个不小心把对方弄疼了。即使这是场艾伦主动要求的游戏，他也不会允许因为自己的过失而让对方受哪怕一点点伤。可是在满头大汗地总算抽出了本该是胀大的中段隆起过后收小的部分时，利威尔很快便意识到了不对。  
那不是一个简单的，纺锤形的肛塞，而是一串连续的，大小不一的拉珠。  
他眼角的余光瞥到艾伦在张口喘息的间隙露出了一丝邪邪的微笑，还朝他手的位置耸了耸屁股，好像在催促他赶紧继续。  
刚才就不该手下留情的，利威尔恶狠狠地想。  
从第一颗珠子上流下来的润滑液沾湿了他的指尖，让利威尔在确认了对方已事先做好足够润滑的准备下越发放任自己心底被艾伦不知天高地厚的挑逗激发出的凶狠暴虐的心理，像藤蔓般在他被欲火灼灼燃烧的大脑和肌肉绷紧的手臂之间一路横生蛮长，几乎要把理智都吞噬殆尽。  
他的手指紧紧抓住圆环，粗鲁霸道地拉扯的动作与之前的轻柔和缓大相径庭，几乎是蛮不讲理地在逼迫那娇嫩的小穴反复翕动着扩张拉伸又战栗着缩紧合拢。艾伦已经整个人趴在了他身上，手指无力地抠住利威尔肩上的布料，眼眶红红的溢满了泪，唇间不断地泄出阵阵喑哑颤抖的呜咽呻吟，脚趾蜷曲着抓紧了地板。浪涌般巨大的快感和被粗暴对待的兴奋感激得他喘不过气，只能张开嘴像条溺水的鱼般拼命呼吸，感觉自己已经快要支撑不住绵软的身体。  
即使看不见，利威尔也能想象出对方身后那张贪婪饥渴的小口是如何吞吐吮咬那一颗颗硕大的珠子，在绞缩的过程中翻出点点嫩红色的柔软肠肉，被蹂躏挤压得微微肿起，看上去楚楚可怜不堪重负。他故意在拉出其中一颗圆珠时中途停下，恰好卡在最粗的地方放开了手，让艾伦的后穴只得费力地自行张合推挤着想要把珠子继续顶出去或者重新吞进来，但却适得其反地更加压迫到了敏感的肠壁，最后搞得自己浑身酥软，只能在进也不得退也不得的折磨中泪眼涟涟地求饶。他的阴茎已经在没有碰触的情况下完全硬了，渴切急迫地在利威尔的腹部摩擦耸动，顶端溢出的湿液把衬衫布料都洇湿了一小片。  
随着轻轻的“啵”的一声，利威尔终于把整串拉珠都抽了出来，甩了甩手腕，随手扔在了地上。那东西骨碌碌地滚了几圈才停下，在地板上粘出几道湿腻的水痕。艾伦伏在他肩上小口小口地吸气，终于抬起了头望向利威尔，被快感逼出的生理性眼泪和湿淋淋的汗水已经爬了满面，把他漂亮的脸蛋和长发搞得一塌糊涂。他泪眼模糊地看了看利威尔，又看向被乱扔的衣服和不知名的液体搞得一片狼藉的地板，然后再转回到利威尔的脸上。  
“Sept（七）。”他喃喃地说，好像自己也并不能理解这个单词是什么意思，只是被某种还扎根在脑海深处的念头催促着非要把这个最后的数字念完似的。  
但对利威尔来说，这个数字的出口仿佛暗示着一场持久刑罚的结束，终于可以从这盘彼此较劲互相比拼定力的赌博中解脱。游戏是他输了，艾伦的表演又一次完全地超乎了他的预料和想象，他输得彻底，但这也意味着他总算可以不用再继续忍耐了。他于是像泄愤般地一把抱起艾伦瘫软的腰，猛地朝另一边的墙上抵过去。  
艾伦反射性地闭上眼，准备迎接脑袋磕在墙壁上的尖锐疼痛，可是后脑勺撞上的却是利威尔及时伸出垫在墙上的手掌。他睁开双眼，还没有完全反应过来，利威尔便单手扛起他一条腿，另一只手迅速抽回解开了自己的皮带和裤子，把几乎硬到发痛的性器直接捅进了他湿热黏软，已经在刚刚过分漫长的前戏中被玩具操得彻底熟透了的后穴里。  
艾伦只来得及发出一声拉长嘶哑的惊叫，手指痉挛地紧紧抓住了墙面，感到眼前仿佛有炫目的白光一阵一阵地闪过，脑中好像有什么东西在炸裂，有什么在撼天动地地摇撞震荡。经历了太久的等待和太多的试探后一下子被粗长热硬器官充实地填满的感觉难以形容，他在身体终于得到迫切需求的满足所带来的眩晕和颤栗中过了好久才昏昏沉沉地回过神，却发现利威尔只是把阴茎插了进来，却迟迟没有更进一步的动作。  
那双黑沉沉的眸子自下而上深深地盯着他，眼睛里蕴含的意思太多太复杂，此刻的艾伦一时无法完全理解透彻。因此他只是伸出了双手，捧住利威尔的脸，俯身献上自己的嘴唇。  
你还在等什么呢，他一边热烈地亲吻着利威尔的双唇一边在心里温柔地说，来啊，我的圣徒，我的暴君，我生生世世至死不渝此间唯一的挚爱。

这场性爱结束时已是深夜，窗户外边下起了雪，屋子里却暖得熏人，还散发着一股肉体交合过后淫靡的气息。他们两人相拥着躺在沙发上平复呼吸，享受高潮后的余韵。过了一会儿，艾伦突然撑起上半身，伸长手臂拿过了沙发上放着的那只利威尔的黑色钱包。  
利威尔撑开眼皮看了他一会儿，也懒得去阻止，只是把手枕在脑袋下面，悠闲地静静任由对方胡闹。艾伦倒是兴致勃勃地打开了那只钱包，细细点数起里面厚厚一沓的银行卡和钞票来，当真像是个服务完毕后就开始恬不知耻地敲诈起嫖客的无情娼妓。他正盘算着该抽几张票子才符合自己现在扮演的角色，却不经意地在钱包的夹层里发现了一张被精心保存着的购物小票。  
小票上的法语有点超出了他现在的词汇量，只能勉强认出大约一半的单词，但也足够他猜出利威尔瞒着他偷偷买了什么了。  
“东西呢？”他推推利威尔的胳膊，张开手掌向对方比了个索要的姿势。  
“什么？”利威尔困惑地睁了睁眼，看起来完全没明白他说的是什么。  
“戒指啊，”艾伦从钱包里抽出那张薄薄的购物小票，冲着对方扬了扬，“你不是买了求婚戒指吗？”  
他难得看到利威尔脸上露出这样不知所措又有点不好意思的表情，有那么一瞬间对方看起来好像打算随便扯点什么谎话来搪塞过去，但最终还是认命地站起身，说了句“等我一下”便朝卧室的方向走去。  
艾伦好奇地跟了过去，只见利威尔拉开衣柜，从深处找出一只黑色的双肩包。艾伦一下子认出了那只背包，那是两年前利威尔带他去多佛的白崖时用来装攀岩工具的。那之后利威尔说到做到，真的依照约定开始逐步逐步地亲自教他攀岩，艾伦也学得很快，在上一年的夏季快要结束时已经可以和利威尔一起攀登野外线路了。不过自从冬天来临以后，这只背包就很久没有再被使用过了。利威尔把包放到床上，拉开拉链，从里面掏出了两个小盒子。  
“本来是想等你三月底正式满二十岁那天再说的，”利威尔抓了抓头发，好像因为计划突然被打乱而感到有些懊恼，“不过既然已经被你发现了……”  
艾伦看着他穿过房间朝自己走来，衣冠不整，头发凌乱，脸上还残留着纵欲过后的痕迹，而他自己甚至是全身赤裸的，大腿内侧还粘连着不知来自他们之中哪一个的半干精液。这场景本该看起来滑稽可笑，但当利威尔在他面前单膝跪下，双手打开那只绒布小盒时，一切又都显得那么顺理成章，自然而然，好像在此时，此地，此种情状下，这就是理所当然应该发生的事，再契合适宜不过了。  
“艾伦·耶格尔，”利威尔低沉的嗓音缓缓道出，“你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
艾伦不由自主地屏住了呼吸，握紧双手，这一刻他想到爱，想到死，想到从前世至现今历经千年里暧昧不清的记忆和执迷不悟的追寻，但最终让他的意识停留下来的，还是利威尔把他狠力压在墙上却仍然执意地要获得他的允许才进行下一步的动作时那双充满了无限爱怜和疼惜，让人动容又让人心碎的眼神。  
“我愿意。”艾伦说，和利威尔在一起以来第一次感到一种几欲放声大哭的冲动。  
利威尔为他套上戒指时自己的手也在抖，看起来竟有种从未见过的不符合他性格的脆弱，好像不敢相信在历遍了无数苦难与分离后这一幸福的幻梦居然真的能够成真。这让艾伦不由得想说点什么来安慰对方，那年秋天夜里他们吵架过后利威尔穿着单薄地走在寒风里的身影再一次浮现在他的脑际，他那时明明发誓过要保护好对方的，他明明下定了决心要让利威尔多笑笑，和他在一起的时候想到的都会是开心的事的。在这样一个值得永生铭记的重要时刻，他想让利威尔能够无所顾虑地开怀笑出来。  
“作为跳一场舞的奖赏来说，这是不是有点太高了，陛下？”艾伦举起手，晃了晃戴着亮闪闪戒指的无名指，泪中带笑地说。  
利威尔愣了一下才反应过来他在说什么，不由得也笑了。他拉过艾伦的那只手，紧紧地按在自己温热的心口上。  
“早就都是你的了。”利威尔轻声说。  
窗外雪落无声，纷纷扬扬，恰如他们此刻对彼此许下的永恒承诺。


End file.
